In most heretofore known disc brake apparatus comprising a plurality of non-rotating brake shoes that are movable into braking engagement with a corresponding number of rotating brake disc, it is necessary, when replacing a worn brake shoe or shoes with a new shoe or shoes, to remove and then replace one or more bolts, nuts, pins, etc. This work is time consuming and therefore, expensive.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of this invention to provide a disc brake apparatus with a novel manually operable means for replacing worn brake shoes with new brake shoes without disassembly of the brake apparatus.